Hibiya's Progression
by kokonoseharuka
Summary: When a rift to the daze briefly appears, Hibiya has one last chance to talk to Hiyori before it closes, and to move on with his life.


"Hey, Hibiya!" came a girl's voice. The boy spun around to see a blonde girl with a pink hoodie.

"Leave me alone, old hag." came the reply. Them twelve year old had been through a lot recently, with his love dying and that stupid guy she was in love with not caring enough to stop it. And now these 'Mekakushi Dan' people taking them into their cult- it was abduction! There was no point trying to stop them though- the police wouldn't believe him anyway, and besides, he didn't mind _too _much. They were alright, mostly. The oldest one didn't really make himself seen to the rest of them and that was fine by both of them. His sister, the old hag, was annoying, but kinda sweet. Their leader was a lot less cool than she thought, but that didn't matter to him. The joker was good for a laugh now and again, and the frog was really nice and helpful. The ball of fluff was funny, even though she had like psychic powers or something like that. The phone girl was funny enough. They all seemed to be nice to him, but not in too patronising a way- he appreciated that. They saw him for what he was with his power and such, and didn't pick on him or anything just because he was the youngest. The only one who treated him particularly like a child was Seto, but he was fine with that- he had only the best intentions, and he'd always be willing to help. The whole gang thing kind of intimidated him sometimes, but he got over that easily- once he knew the people in it, the collective was less intimidating. Besides, who really cared what they called themselves? They were okay people, and they could call themselves whatever they wanted. They weren't scared of others, and he respected that.

The one thing Hibiya didn't like was the fact he would be overlooked- people tended to only just notice him, as if they forgot about his presence. He didn't mind _too_ much, but it would occasionaly get on his nerves. Momo would always cheer him up though, which was fine. Hibiya heard a sound from his room- an intruder? He walked towards it cautiously. As he opened his door, he was greeted with a bright light- a form of rift had opened in midair, and he could see shapes through it. The shapes were not unlike those of a human body. As he peered more closely at it, he saw they were, indeed, humans. His face turned to an expression of horror as one human's face cleared- the one at the front- _Hiyori_. How was she alive?

"Hello, Hibiya." She said, quickly. Hibiya stared, horrified yet ecstatic.

"H... Hiyori... How are you..."

"Listen, Hibiya, we don't have much time. We've found a rift in the daze. We're all happy here, and we're safe. We have everything we want. Please, Hibiya. I'm sorry I died."

"I'm sorry I survived." He said in a low voice.

"Don't say that Hibiya! Konoha worked so hard to save us, did you know that? He tried to save not just me but you as well, Hibiya. Don't blame him for me dying. Please, move on. I beg you. I'm alive and happy, but I miss you."

"I miss you Hiyori! Don't leave!"

"I still have some time, Hibiya. Look, I'm so sorry, but you need to move on. Do you promise me you can do that, Hibiya?"

"I... I can't! I love you, Hiyori! Don't leave, please!" He smashed his fists against the rift, but felt what was like a wall of glass blocking his hand.

"Hibiya, I... I love you too, Hibiya." She pressed her hand against the glass wall, and he pressed it against hers. He could almost feel her warmth through the rift.

"Goodbye, Hibiya." She said. He felt a moment of blind panic, like when you realise you've lost something but so much worse.

"No, Hiyori! No! Don't leave-" The rift closed, leaving the room dark. "...me." he finished, alone. He knelt down, and began to cry. No tears came. He had to move on, he had to, for Hiyori's sake. He thought of the way he had treated the other members of the Dan, and when they ran into his room to see what he was screaming about, he just stayed where he was, knelt on the floor. Seto ran up to him and tried to help him up, but he swatted his hand away.

"Hibiya, are you okay?" Came Momo's voice.

"I'm fine." He stood straight, and did not cry. He stood surely in place, with not a doubt in his mind. "I'm..." He began, but choked on the words. "I'm... sorry for the way I've treated you all. I realise I've been too angry, and short tempered."

"It's okay. We not you're sad about-" Shintarou began, but decided to end mid sentence. Konoha's head went down at the thought of the girl.

"Hiyori." He finished, surprising everyone. He normally couldn't bring himself to say the name, but he was stronger now. Konoha began to leave the room, feeling he wasn't welcome, but Hibiya just said "Konoha, stay." He turned back and walked into the room.

"I'm sorry that I've treated you so unfairly, and I hope you can forgive me." He held out his hand. Konoha smiled, and walked towards him. He shook the hand eagerly, making Hibiya almost wince in pain.

"And you, Kisaragi. I'm sorry about the whole-"

"It's fine!" She yelled. Crying, she grabbed him in an embrace. "You've finally moved on!"

He pushed her away, he didn't need sympathy. He knew now who he was- he was Mekakushi Dan member #8, and nothing would change that as long as he lived.


End file.
